


My Wicked Baby

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, What are Tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: Just a little Ohmtoonz set to one of my favorite songs, Wicked Baby by Ro Danishei ft. Simon Curtis





	My Wicked Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN WICKED BABY BY RO AND SIMON THIS IS JUST FAN FUN CUZ I LOVE THEIR SONG AND THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT WELL WITH THIS PAIRING <3

               After a long day at work, with two hours overtime put in, Ryan was finally returning home to he and Luke’s shared apartment. He dragged his stuff behind him, ready to just jump right  into bed and soon as he walked inside, but Luke had other ideas.

               He had been hanging out on the couch for the last two hours, anxiously watching tv as he was waiting for Ohm to get home. He usually didn’t pull much overtime, so Luke was sure he’d be home at any second, but then that had turned into two extra hours. Luke wasn’t the most patient person to begin with, especially when he so badly wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, Ryan. They had been working opposite shifts for the past week and hadn’t really been able to have any time together for the whole week until tonight. It was Luke’s day off and he couldn’t wait to spend the evening with his boyfriend, but of course it would be tonight that Ryan would have to stay at work longer than normal. So, when Ryan finally returned home, Luke jumped up off the couch excitedly and came to meet him at the door with a big smile on his face.

               “Hey, Ry, come dance with me, please.” He offered the other man his hand.

               “Luke, I’m tired. Not tonight.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

               “Please, Ry? You can go to bed after. Just one dance.” Luke tried, giving Ohm his best puppy dog eyes.

               “Fine, but only ‘cause you look so cute.” Ohm smiled, setting his stuff down on the bench by the doorway. He took Luke’s hand, who excitedly led him towards the living room.

               “I found a new song today that I think you’ll like. I really like it.” Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up youtube, starting to play “Wicked Baby” by Ro Danishei. He grabbed Ohm’s waist and pulled him close. Ryan wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and leaned towards him.

_Sometimes my heart tells my head things it don't wanna hear_

_All of your candy apple careless whispers in my ear_

               Luke leaned down until his breath was hot on Ryan’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?”

_Sometimes I wanna give in cause you seem so sincere_

_I wanna be bad for good if it's with you my dear_

               Ryan shivered, a smiling creeping on to his face as he turned his head to nip at Luke’s chin before pressing a quick kiss to it.

_And all the crazy things you told me, you wanted to control me_

_You said you'd try to own me, but it's all good, I think you should_

               Luke slowly pressed Ryan back against the wall, pinning him to it with his own body. He pressed himself so close to Ryan that he could feel the other man’s heartbeat and breathing pick up as his cheeks flushed red.

_My wicked, wicked baby, feel the devil on your lips_

               Luke pressed a hungry kiss to Ryan’s lips, immediately pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth.

_You've got me where you want me with no way to resist_

               Ryan gave in right away, letting Luke take control of the situation like he usually did.

_You turned my world to darkness when I gave my heart to you_

_Do anything to please you, now I'm wicked, wicked too_

               Ryan melted against all of Luke’s sinful touches, whining with need and want. Luke continued to tease him, getting great satisfaction and pleasure from watching the other man wriggle and squirm under him.

_So give me all I want and I'll give you all I've got So baby leave the light on cause I like you a lot_

               “Tell me what you want, Ry.” Luke rasped, his own voice filled with need.

               “You.” Ryan responded with a whine.

_My wicked, wicked baby, feel the devil on your lips_

               Luke attacked Ryan’s lips once more, kissing him rough and sloppy as he trailed a hand down the other’s chest and stomach.

_You've got me where you want me with no way to resist_

               Ryan leaned further into Luke’s touches, completely at the other’s will.

_You turned my world to darkness when I gave my heart to you_

_Do anything to please you, now I'm wicked, wicked too_

               When Luke wouldn’t take this any further, Ryan took it into his own hands. He shakily began to undo Luke’s pants and slip them down and then pull Luke’s shirt up and off over his head. Luke did the same to Ryan, leaving them both standing in their underwear in the living room, still heatedly making out.

_I'd do anything for you, I'd give up my heart, I'd give you my soul_

_I'd do anything for you, I'd give up my life and give it to you_

               Luke pulled back, gasping for air. “C’mon. To the bedroom.” He commanded, tugging on Ryan’s hand. Ryan loved when he got like this. It always made for some amazing sex. He followed after Luke, who practically dragged him along, as though he couldn’t wait any longer.

_So sick, sick, sick, sick_

_Oh sick, sick, sick, sick_

_Oh so sick, sick, sick, sick_

_Oh no sick, sick, sick, sick_

_Why you wanna be so sick, sick sick?_

_This is so sick, sick, sick, sick_

_Say why you wanna be so sick?_

               Luke hurriedly pulled Ryan into their shared bedroom and practically slammed the door behind him. He pushed Ryan onto the bed and climbed over him like a predator with its prey.

_My wicked, wicked baby, feel the devil on your lips_

_You've got me where you want me with no way to resist_

_You turned my world to darkness when I gave my heart to you_

_Do anything to please you, now I'm wicked, wicked too_

               This wasn’t the relaxing night that Ryan was hoping for, but he wasn’t complaining. This was going to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah baby some more drunk fanfic cuz it went over surprisingly well last time lol


End file.
